In the prior art, a reciprocating saw comprises: a housing; a plunger in the housing for mounting a saw blade; a driving gear connecting with driving mechanism; a first eccentric shaft and a second eccentric shaft which all disposed on said driving gear; a link shaft which rear end portion connecting with said first eccentric shaft; a pushing member which rear end portion rotatablely connecting with said second eccentric shaft, a lifting member; a front end portion of said link shaft rotatablely connecting with a rear end portion of said plunger, said lifting member pivotally connecting with said housing; a first eccentric shaft drives a link shaft to move reciprocally so that the plunger is able to drive a saw blade move reciprocally fore and aft when the driving gear rotate. For saving energy, the saw blade is desired in a depress downwardly state from the workpiece when the saw blade move in the anti teeth direction, and the saw blade is desired in a slightly lifting upwardly state from the workpiece, for obtaining such a desirable solution, a blade orbital lifting device is supplied, a actuating member for blade lifting device in the conventional design actuating the blade lifting device by the pull way, in this kind structure, the moving direction of the actuating member is consistent with the moving direction of the plunger of the reciprocating saw so that caused a acute vibration of the reciprocating saw during using.
Invention Content
The object of present utility model is to provide a low vibration reciprocating saw.
The technical proposal of the present utility model is: a reciprocating saw, comprising: a housing; a plunger in the housing for mounting a saw blade; a driving gear connecting with driving mechanism; a first eccentric shaft] and a second eccentric shaft which all disposed on said driving gear; a link shaft which rear end portion connecting with said first eccentric shaft; a pushing member which rear end portion rotatablely connecting with said second eccentric shaft, a lifting member; a front end portion of said link shaft rotatablely connecting with a rear end portion of said plunger, said lifting member pivotally connecting with said housing; said lifting member contacting with a front end portion of said pushing member and also contacting with a sleeve bearing which disposed on a rear end portion of said plunger, a angle formed between lines through a axle center of a first eccentric shaft, a axle center of said driving gear and a axle center of a second eccentric shaft is an obtuse angle, said lines lies in a plane which perpendicular to said first eccentric shaft.
The advantages of the present utility model as following:
The angle between lines through a center of a first eccentric shaft, a rotating center of said driving gear and a rotating center of a second eccentric shaft is an obtuse angle so that said pushing member will move backward when said link shaft move forward, the movement of said pushing member in the direction opposite to the movement of said link shaft will eliminate the vibration which resulting from the reciprocating movements of said plunger.
In all the FIGS, the numbers respectively indicate to:    [1], a saw blade; [2], a spring; [3], a pivot; [4], a link shaft; [5], a first eccentric shaft; [6], a counterweight; [7], a driving gear; [8], a second eccentric shaft; [9], a pushing member; [10], a pivot for said link shaft; [11], a lifting member; [12], a sleeve bearing; [13], a housing; [14], a ball bearing; [15], a plunger; [16], a connecting pin; [17], transmitting gear shaft;